


Greed's Softspot

by PuyoLover39



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Greed loves Ling unconditionally and just wants to spend time with him in any way he can, Life Happens, Ling learns that not all dates have to be romantic, M/M, They rescue a kitten, They were supposed to be on a date, just dumb fluff, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuyoLover39/pseuds/PuyoLover39
Summary: When Greed and Ling are supposed to be on a date, Ling decides he wants to play tag, this cause him to run into someone in trouble that he just has to help, and ends up roping Greed into it. With the task of aiding this furry little baby, they are in for the long hall. And yet, suspiciously, Greed doesn't mind.





	Greed's Softspot

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got some free time again and was asked to write something short for Greed x Ling, and this is what I came up with. I just think that with Greed''s abilities, he would make the perfect animal rescuer. Plus, he already has been shown to save animals with his chimera friends from the Devils Nest. So, yeah, here you guys go.

It was a warm summer day, children were playing, cicadas were chattering, and Ling and Greed had gotten the day off to go on a date. The recipe for a perfect day.

 

So far, all the two men had done was get lunch at Ling's favorite restaurant, as Greed claimed he didn't care where they went, so of course Ling wasn't going to argue with him and mess up a chance to pick the place.

 

It was after they finished their lunch and were walking around the market, that Ling said he wanted to do something fun, yet childish. The man with teeth that could rival a shark, tilted his head and asked what it was that the younger male had in mind exactly.

 

This caused a huge, cheeky, grin to spread across the emperor's face. 

 

“It's like a mix of hide and go seek, and tag. You'll figure it out. Tag, you're it!”

 

And he was off. 

 

Without any further explanation. Ling had tapped the short haired man on the shoulder and took off like a rocket. Leaving Greed standing there, blinking owlishly in confusion.

 

After a moment, Greed began laughing, passers-by looking at him as if he were insane. 

 

“Alright Ling, if that's what you want kid then I'll be happy to oblige.” He screamed as a vicious smirk found its way onto his lips.

 

The homunculous crouched down and then jumped. Hopping on top of the buildings to run along them and get a better view of the land, thinking it would be easier to find and tag Ling if he was higher up.

 

It took him 20 minutes of leaping from rooftop to rooftop, but he eventually caught a glimpse of his young lover ducking into a side alley. 

 

Smirk widening, the man hardened his legs and leapt from the roof, landing right behind his boyfriend who was crouched down. Assuming he was trying to hide by making himself as small as possible, his smirk became all teeth as he rushed forward and tapped the young man's head with a single finger. 

 

“Tag kid, you're it.”

 

Immediately Ling whipped around, a horrified look on his face. This caught the sin off guard, as he hadn't expected that look. The boy appeared to be completely distraught. 

 

Sure he expected him to be upset at being found and caught, but if he was that serious about winning, then he should have set a time limit and just kept running.

 

“Greed! Thank goodness, please, we have to help it!”

 

“Huh?”

 

Ling stood and tightly grasped the taller male’s hand, pulling him over to where he was crouching and pointing to a drain pipe that was running along the wall and gutter of the building next to them.

 

Gazing into the pipe with one eye pressed to the pipes opening, Greed was able to make out something small, but very much alive, moving inside. Pulling back, he turned to Ling.

 

“What the hell is it?”

 

“Ah kitten, I think? I'm not sure. I just know that when I was running through here, I heard something. It sounded like a strangled cry. So I looked around until I was able to pinpoint where the sound came from. But I don't know how to get the poor baby out without hurting it. Greed we have to help it. Please!”

 

The sin could tell this was really upsetting the young royalty, and he didn't like it when the boy was upset, he liked it better when his partner was happy. 

 

Standing back up, he scratched his head and looked at the teen. 

 

“Well, alright, I guess I can get it outta there.”

 

He stepped forward and hardened his hands and wrists before grabbing a hold of the pipe.

 

“W-wait, Greed, what are you gonna do? Don't hurt it!”

 

Screeched the man with the ponytail, as he dashed between the pipe and the other man.

 

This forced Greed to take a step back, placing his hands on his hips, he fixed a slightly irritated look on his mate. 

 

“Relax kid. I'm not gonna hurt it. I'm just gonna pull off part of the pipe and open it to get the thing out. Have a little faith in me, huh?”

 

“R-right. Sorry. Go ahead. I trust you.”

 

Stepping back, he allowed the homunculous to pace back over to the pipe and yank nearly all of it off the wall. The young emperor cringed, if that building hadn't been abandoned, he would have to pay to fix that.

 

Glancing back at Greed, he saw the man lay the pipe along the ground and crouched in front of it, he then watched the man take a sharp, hardened, finger, and slice down the length of the pipe.

 

“Careful, careful!! What if you cut the kitten?!”

 

“I'm not gonna cut the kitten. Chill out Ling.”

 

Once he had the pipe cut open, he gently peeled it apart, and reached in, hands clasping around the ball of fluff inside. Rising to his feet, he padded over to Ling and handed him the baby animal. 

 

“Here.”

 

“Is it okay?! We have to get it to a vet. Quick!”

 

“Woah, hey, kid. Calm down okay? Take a deep breath and look at me.”

 

In his haste to ensure the kitten's safety, the teenager failed to realize how frazzled he was. The young man was hyperventilating, his eyes were wild and if one listened close enough, they would be able to hear his heart racing.

 

The sin of Greed placed both hands on the lad’s shoulders, holding him in place. 

 

“It's going to be okay Ling. Just calm down and think, where is the nearest vet here in Xing?” 

 

Doing as he was told, the adolescent took several, deep, grounding breathes, and tried to think. He had never had a pet before, but he had rescued several wild animals in the past, that had gotten stuck in traps. He would always save them, and take them to the vet, whenever he found them while out playing in the forest as a child. 

 

Think. Think! Where was that vet's office located? 

 

He was so busy trying to remember where the place was, that he neglected to realize the hands on his shoulders had moved to his back, and that a pair of arms had encircled him.

 

“You're thinking too hard pissant. Just calm yourself down and stop trying so hard. It'll come to you, if you stop trying to force it to.”

 

“...Greed.”

 

The younger man took one more deep breathe, cleared his mind, and smiled at his lover.

 

“You're right. Thanks Greed.”

 

“ Course I am. Now, let's get out of this dingy alley.”

 

The sin wrapped an arm around the emperor's shoulders and ushered him out into the street, all the while the kitten gave weak meows.

 

“Maybe we can ask someone where the nearest vet is. Or at least stop somewhere to get the little guy, or girl, something to eat.”

 

“Yeah, what do cats even eat? Can it eat a burger?”

 

“I don't know, I can't even determine its gender Greed, let alone it's age.”

 

The taller man scoffed, reached out, and plucked the tiny feline from his partner's arms.

 

“Hey! Greed! What are you doing?!”

 

“Tch. I'm checking the things gender. What's it look like I'm doing?”

 

The man tipped the kitten upside-down, pulled it's tail back and checked it's privates.

 

“Greed! Stop it! It could be hurt and you're man-handling it!” Ling exclaimed, as he snatched the kitten back. “Besides, that's really rude. You haven't even bought it dinner yet, and you're already checking it's genitals.”

 

The homunculous barked out a laugh as he shrugged and wrapped his arms behind his own head.

 

“Fine. But just for that joke, I'm not telling you what it is.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

The two walked down the street, trying to find a vendor who was selling something they could feed the probably starving kitten. But as soon as the baby gave another strangled cry, Ling knew that it needed to see a professional, more than it needed food.

 

“Greed, can you get up on top of the highest building and look for the vet's office? I know it wasn't too far from the forest because the woman that owned the place liked to treat animals and then release them back into their natural habitat, but I don't recall where exactly it was, and this poor little thing, doesn't seem like it can last much longer.” 

 

“Yeah, sure, but you know I'm still learning your language. I may not be able to read the name on the front of the shop, so if there aren't any pictures or anything, I don't know if I will be able to tell.”

 

Greed was right, and they didn't have time for uncertainty. They needed a vet. NOW.

 

“Do you think you can carry me? Or maybe I can get on your back. That way I can read the sign.”

 

The homunculous laughed again, shaking his head at the boy’s question.

 

“Ha! Can I carry you and climb the tallest building at the same time? Who do you think you're talking to here? Of course I can, I'm a homunculous after all.” He said, as he hooked an arm around Ling’s midsection, hoisted him up against his side, and started climbing.

 

His hardened fingers stabbing into the walls, finding their hold before he pulled himself up. It took 5 minutes, but eventually, Greed was able to toss Ling and the kitten up on the roof and yank himself up.

 

“Well? Do you *huff* see it?” 

 

“Yeah! Yeah I do! It's over there! That tiny shop by the huge grocery store. You see it?”

 

“Nah, but I'll take your word for it. Let's go.”

 

Grabbing Ling, he pulled him against his chest, hardened his legs, jumped over the edge, and landed in cloud of dirt they'd kicked up from the impact.

 

As soon as Greed stood up, he put Ling down and they broke out into a run. Within 8 minutes, they had made it to the shop. Ling rushed straight into the back, telling Greed to handle the man at the front desk while he talked to the man's wife in the back.

 

The emperor quickly located the woman cleaning up her utensils, she didn't look much different from how he remembered her. Same medium brown hair that went just a bit past her shoulder, same kind blue-green eyes and smile, same old Dr. Heart. 

 

The only thing different about her, was that she was a few years older. She appeared to be in her forties now, and yet she still looked just as great as ever. Xingnese people really did age with grace. This gave him some hope that he would still look decent for Greed even when he got older while Greed didn’t. 

 

But he couldn't focus on that right now. He needed her help, so he immediately begged her for her aid.

 

“Oh my, if it isn't little Ling. I haven't seen you since you were a little boy. How long has it been? Five years?”

 

“Well, considering the fact that I'm 18 now and you last saw me when I was 10, I would say 8 years ma’am.”

 

“Oh my, 8 years?! It's been too long, I heard you became emperor of our lovely little country since we last saw each other. Congratulations your highness.”

 

“Yeah, I did, thanks. But listen that's not why I'm here, we can talk later, but this little guy needs your help. Me and my, uh, partner, found him stuck in a pipe. We have no idea how long he was in there, but he sounds so weak. Please help him.”

 

The older woman smiled. Even after all these years, there was still one thing that hadn't changed about the young boy she used to know. No matter how big he may have gotten, no matter what title he now held, he was still the same kind-hearted little boy who liked to help others.

 

“Of course, I'll do what I can dearie. Give it here sweetie.” 

 

She tenderly lifted the kitten from the youth's arms and cradled it against her chest.

 

“Would you mind manning the front desk for me? I'll need my husband to help me out with this one. Normally we would have at least one other person on staff with us, but my husband's sites who usually helps out went into labor last night so she couldn't make it in today.”

 

“Yes, of course. Just leave it to me. I'll go send him in and watch the desk for as long as it takes. Just please see to it that this little guy gets the treatment he needs.”

 

The woman nodded and Ling went back to the front of the shop. He gestured for the man at the desk to head into the back, who nodded and raced into the backroom. Leaving just Ling and the man he loved.

 

The two stood silently for a while. Both unsure of what to do or say. This was supposed to be their day. A day for them to go on a date and just relax, to not have to worry about his job as emperor, or his duty to his country or anything.

 

And yet they spent their entire afternoon helping a stray kitten. Ling sighed, Greed must be so disappointed. This date was a disaster. 

 

“Greed, I-”

 

“Ling, its-”

 

They both froze. Blinking in shock. Greed gestured for Ling to go first.

 

“Um, listen Greed. I'm sorry that I ruined our date day. I know this isn't how you wanted to spend our day off. I also know this wasn't romantic in anyway. So, sorry.”

 

The man smiled a big toothy grin, shook his head, and leaned over the front desk. 

 

“Ling, babe, when have I ever cared about whether something was romantic or not?”

 

“Well, uh, never? I guess?”

 

The man snickered.

 

“Right. Exactly. So why would today be any different?”

 

“Umm, because today was our first day off in months.”

 

The man only shook his head again.

 

“Yes, it was. And it was great. Do you know why?”

 

Ling shook his head in a negative fashion. Greed sighed.

 

“It's because we spent it together. I know that if we hadn't helped that kitten, you would have spent the entire rest of the day worrying about it and feeling guilty for not doing everything you could for it. You're too caring for your own good kid.”

 

“Greed…”

 

“The point is. I had fun just spending the day with you, and I've never been particularly romantic, so I probably enjoyed this more than I would have enjoyed some movie where we couldn't even talk to each other. I love you pissant, so I want you to be happy, I hope you know that. And even if I hadn't enjoyed myself today, I'm not the kind of guy who's gonna get all bent out of shape over one botched date. Okay Ling? So chin up man.”

 

The younger male smiled brightly. Greed was right. The message of "I like spending time with you normally." really made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Today may not have been the stereotypical kind of date that you would see in movies. But it had been a date they both would remember for years to come. 

 

It was so them. They weren't the type of couple who took long romantic walks on the beach. They were the kind of couple that went on an adventure. The kind that just did whatever they wanted.

 

Suddenly, the emperor felt silly for worrying over the whole thing. Greed was right. All they needed was time together to be happy. He really lucked out when he found Greed. He couldn't have asked for a better partner.

 

“Yeah, you're right. I love you too Greed. And thanks for everything today. You really are the best.”

 

He punctuated his statement with a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. Said boyfriend responded by pecking his lover on the forehead before he leaned over and pressed their heads together.

 

“But if it makes you feel any better, we can spend the night watching cheesy movies cuddled up together tonight.”

 

Ling laughed and reached over the counter to hug the sin tightly. 

 

“Sure. That sounds great.”

 

Not an hour later did the older couple come back out, to tell the younger couple the news.

 

“Well, good news, she is going to be just fine. She was dehydrated, and malnourished. But she didn't have any injuries. She also had a mild case of hypothermia and intestinal worms. So she will need to take this medicine to kill those worms for a few days. But other than that, she will be just fine.”

 

Ling breathed out a sigh of relief. 

 

“So, what happens to her now?”

 

“Uh, what do you mean ma’am?”

 

The woman sighed, while Ling was a lovely and kind young man. He never was the brightest individual. 

 

“I mean, where is she going to go now? My clinic only holds animals until they are back to their full strength. Then, we release them back into their natural habitat.”

 

“Right. So…”

 

“So, this is a domesticated animal. Her natural habitat is in a house with people who can and will care for her. Sure cats statistically fare better on the streets than dogs, but they still aren't supposed to be there. So if you don't want her, I will have to hand her over to a shelter once she's fully healed. And if she's not adopted within their specified time period, well… then she will have to be euthanized. I'm sorry sweetheart.”

 

Ling's face once again, held a look of horror. He had been so intent on getting that kitten the care it needed, but he hadn't spared even a second to think about what would happen after they got it the help it needed. Honestly, for a while there, he had been worried they wouldn't get the poor feline the help it needed in time to save it.

 

Now what? Was he even allowed to bring a pet home into the palace? No. He wasn't going to ask if he was allowed. He was just going to do it. He was the emperor after all. He was the one in charge of making the rules. So if he wanted a kitten, then dammit, he was going to have a kitten.

 

“I'll take her. I can't in good conscience leave her in a shelter that could very well put her to sleep.”

 

Dr. Heart smiled gently at the man whom, she was confident, would lead their country to greatness.

 

“Excellent. Then you can take her home tonight if you want. She has already had her medicine for today, and her dinner. So just make sure you give her the medicine once a day for the next few days and feed her breakfast and dinner, it helps with digestion and give her a little more than the serving size, she needs to put on a little weight. Other than that, you're all set. Of course, you will need to buy her a litter box, some litter, and food. But that should be easy enough.”

 

“Thank you so much for everything Dr. Heart. What do I owe you?”

 

The veterinarian laughed and waved a hand dismissively. 

 

“Aww, think nothing of it. I never charged you before when you brought in injured or sick animals, why would I charge you now?”

 

“Because I was a young boy then, and I am the emperor now.”

 

She scoffed at this, as if he had somehow offended her with his statement. Although, he couldn't understand how.

 

“Ling, dear, if I was in it for the money, I wouldn't have opened my own place and taken in, as well as cared for, all those animals that you brought to me before.”

 

“Fair enough. Thanks again Dr. Heart. Have a good night.”

 

“You too dearie.”

 

After they finished talking, Mr. Heart handed over the kitten and her medication, to Greed. Who took them both silently, holding one in each hand awkwardly. She was so tiny, he had no idea how to hold her.

 

Following that, the two men left the small veterinary clinic and stopped at a local pet shop to pick up the necessities for a cat. Litter box, kitten food, a collar and tags, litter, even a bed and some toys, even though Ling was sure that the kitten would end up sleeping everywhere but in her bed.

 

Once they got home, they set up the bed and litter box in Ling's and Greed’s shared room, then handed over the kitten food to one of the kitchen staff, instructing them to feed the kitten every morning and every night at 6, and how much to feed her. They nodded.

 

“So what did you decide to name her kid?”

 

“Angel.”

 

Greed snorted, not maliciously of course. He just thought it was so Ling, that he couldn't help but snort at the youth's answer.

 

After that, the couple laid down on their bed and started the first movie they could find. Not even a fourth of the way through the movie, did Angel climb up and snuggle herself between the two men, promptly falling into a peaceful sleep. Of course Ling laughed and kissed her head, while Greed snorted and ran a finger down her back. 

 

Half way through the movie, the cuddling couple became very drowsy themselves. Ling’s head was constantly dipping forward slowly and shooting back up as soon as he realized he was falling asleep. Greed was doing much better, just yawning occasionally. But even he couldn't fight sleep off forever, especially not when Ling himself fell asleep on him.

 

He felt the weight of his lover's head on his shoulder, and turned to see that he was indeed, asleep. Chuckling to himself, the homunculous stopped the movie, turned off the TV, and moved the kitten gently to her bed, before shifting Ling to lay on his side of their king sized bed. 

 

Once his charges were in bed, he alerted the guard that they were going to sleep and that they should centralize the security around their room, he was answered with a “Yes sir!” as the man rushed off to get the other palace guardsmen.

 

Satisfied that he had done his job for the night, Greed turned back into the room, locked the door, checked the windows, and got in bed himself. He instantly latched an arm around Ling to pull him into his chest, only to find that Angel had made her way back into their bed, laying herself right next to the emperor's face on his pillow, with said emperor's hand cupped around her like a defensive wall.

 

“Hmph, fine, you can stay kitten. But only for tonight, he's mine tomorrow, you got that?”

 

Angel me owed in answer, and although it could have meant anything, Greed took it as an agreement and nodded his consent. The sin opted to loosely wrap an arm over the other man’s midsection and move himself as close as he could without harming the feline.

 

Greed saw it as his unofficial job at night, to protect Ling with his body by curling himself around the younger guy and block any view of him from the window. Even though nobody had ever gotten in through the window before. Their room was on the 4th floor after all, and there were guards stationed everywhere. But even so, Greed couldn't help but worry.

 

After all, Ling was his possession. And he would ALWAYS protect his treasured possession. With one last kiss to the kitten's head and Ling's lips, he closed his eyes and let the night finally come to a close.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was terrible. I didn't have anyone beta read it. Just myself after spending the whole day and night writing it. So I may have missed a couple things, but hopefully not. Anyways, please let me know what you all think.


End file.
